The Matrix Has You: CCS Style
by phoenixangel1
Summary: A few months after Neo becomes the One, disaster strikes again. The machines have developed the Matrix Version 2.0. Neo and the others enlist the help of the CCS crew, but can the One and the Card Captor gang destroy the machines once and for all? Chapter
1. Prologue+Chapter One: Search For The Mat...

The Matrix Has You-CCS Style ****

The Matrix Has You-CCS Style

Author: phoenixangel

Prologue—The End...Or Not?

Neo knew that in the Real World, the machines were trying to reactivate the Matrix and failing horribly. He spoke confidently into the phone receiver, "I know you're out there. I can feel you now. I know that you're afraid. You're afraid of us. You're afraid of change. I don't know the future. I didn't come here to tell you how this is going to end. I came here to tell you how it's going to begin. I'm going to hang up this phone, and then I'm going to show these people what you don't want them to see. I'm going to show them a world, without you. A world without rules and controls, without borders or boundaries, a world where anything is possible. Where we go from there, is a choice I leave to you." Neo hung up the phone and stepped out of the phone booth. Spinning around in a circle, seeing the people around him going about their daily activities without being controlled by the machines, he knew that this would be a new beginning. He put on his sunglasses, straightened up, and with one last look around him, he flew straight into the air.

Chapter One—Searching for the Matrix

In the Real World (a few months later):

Neo stared at the matrix symbols trickling down the computer screen. As Trinity came up behind him, he whispered, "Has the target been located?" 

"Yes, and his name is Syaoran Li."

In the Matrix:

19-year-old Syaoran Li had never been so tired in his entire life. After hours of searching the internet for this mysterious stranger named Morpheus, he had come across many articles about the dark and elusive criminal. Even though it was only 9:00, Syaoran was dead tired. He slumped into his chair and promptly fell asleep amidst all the papers strewn across the table. The computer screen began scrolling through all the articles by itself and downloading files with the music playing softly in the background. Syaoran fell into a deep sleep...

_"Who are you, and what do you want?" Syaoran (in the dream) looked up to see Morpheus amazingly rise up above the floor, gliding towards him. "I need to show you the truth. The truth is coming, Syaoran. The question you've wondered about for your entire life will finally be answered." "What is the Matrix?" Syaoran whispered. "Yes, but will you accept the truth, Syaoran?" The voice faded into nothingness as Syaoran stared at the retreating figure._

The quiet hum of the machine was broken as the sudden clacking of computer keys penetrated the still night. Syaoran lifted up his head groggily to view the message appearing on his computer screen: "Wake up, Syaoran."

He rubbed his eyes again, tiredly, as a new message came up on the screen: "The Matrix has you..."

"What the hell!" Syaoran started to say as another message was typed on the screen: " Knock, knock, Xiao Lang."

**Knock! Knock!** The noise scared Syaoran out of his wits as he turned once more to look at his now-blank computer screen, showing no signs of the messages types earlier. He shook his head, baffled, as he went to open the door. Pinned to the door was a note: "Meet us at the club. We'll be waiting. We have the answers."

The phone on top of his desk rang without warning. Syaoran stared at it apprehensively before walking over and picking it up.

"Konnitchiwa, Syaoran-kun!" Syaoran sighed in relief at the sound of Sakura's voice. "Sakura, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Meet me down at the club in 10 minutes." Syaoran answered.

"What for?" Sakura was puzzled.

"I don't know, but my guess is that it is something very important. It may change our lives forever."

"What can change our lives more than the Clow Cards?" Sakura joked. "I'll bring Kero-chan with me. Onii-chan is working full-time now, and Otou-san is on his dig in China. Kero-chan has nothing to do."

Syaoran's blood boiled while hearing the names of his two enemies: Touya-kun and Kero-chan, but he calmed himself quickly and said, "If the people I'm meeting with are who I think they are, we're gonna have to be on our guard. Bring along the 'stuffed animal' and your Sakura Cards. I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Syaoran, please don't go looking for trouble," Sakura pleaded.

"I don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me." He stated. "I'll see you soon, Sakura-chan. Be careful." As Syaoran hung up the phone, he wondered what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into this time.

Author's Notes:

So what did you think of this story? I'm new to writing here at Fanfiction.net, so please be nice and review below! Your comments encourage me to write new chapters! Also, no flames please. Many thanks to AzNTiGeR1628 and Geo for their encouragement...couldn't have done it without you guys! Email me at gfefe2@hotmail.com if you have any questions or comments.


	2. Chapter Two: First Encounters

The Matrix Has You—CCS Style

The Matrix Has You—CCS Style

Author: phoenixangel

Type: AU

Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros and the Wachowski Brothers. Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp

Chapter 2: First Encounters

Originally Posted on July 17

Syaoran was sure he heard the scuffle of boots behind him as he walked along the streets to the club. He turned around instantly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the stalker. However, there was no one there. Blaming the whole incident on his high-strung nerves, he thought no more of it. He decided that he was just nervous to meet the people who had connections to Morpheus himself, a highly sought after criminal and the one who held the answer to his question. Syaoran was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the strange whispers just a few feet behind him…didn't hear the cocking of the gun…

Fortunately, he had just reached the entrance of the club. Holding out his ID, he was motioned in and blended in well with the crowd. He was saved…for the moment.

"Syaoran-kun! There you are!" An excited Sakura pushed her way through the crowd to get to him. Now, looking into her sparkling emerald eyes, he knew the reason why he had become so much in love with her in the first place, though she herself did not know it. He had never had quite enough courage to tell her…and mentally kicked himself for it. Deep down, he knew that Sakura probably loved him as much as he did of her. But, old fears always resurfaced and doubts always ran through his mind. Brushing away those thoughts, he smiled down at Sakura, who was blushing. Startled, he looked down at his hands, and saw that he had her wrapped up tightly in his arms. Now he was the one who was blushing..."Ah…umm….I'm sorry, Sakura!!!" He couldn't believe that he had been so completely wrapped up in his thoughts that he had no idea he had wrapped his arms around something else…Sakura!

"No need to apologize, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura laughed lightly, breaking the silence between them. "Now, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" Secretly, though, she had wished for the moment to last longer…she had always felt so safe in his arms…so comfortable…

"Sakura…sakura…sakura!!!" Syaoran waved his hand over Sakura's eyes to get her attention.

"HOEEE!!!!!" Was her reply.

"What were you daydreaming about?" He wondered.

"Oh, nothing in particular!" Her flush was reddening every minute…"Nothing at all."

"Well, if that's the case, do you have a fever?"

Sakura fell over, anime style. "No, that's not it, Syaoran. Come on, let's go get something to drink." She started towards the snack bar and stopped. "Hoe?…Syaoran? Why is everybody staring at us?"

"That's impossible!" Syaoran scoffed…until he looked up…to see that indeed, everyone was staring at them. Even the music had been turned off. The place was so quiet that they could hear the crickets chirping outside. "Wha…what's wrong?" Then he noticed that they weren't looking at Sakura and him…they were looking at something, or someone, behind them…

"Let's go. You're coming with us." Agent Smith clamped his hands down hard over Sakura and Syaoran's shoulders, steering them towards a particularly uninviting vehicle stationed right outside the front door.

"Damn!" Neo scolded himself for not approaching Sakura and Syaoran right away. He knew the risks, but he had taken them anyway. Now the two potentials were gonna be hauled away in that car…he just wouldn't allow it! He made a move to get up, but felt Trinity's restraining hand on his arm.

"Wait, Neo. Not yet. Sakura and Syaoran may surprise us yet."

Author's Notes:

In answer to Geo's question, Agent Smith (the one Neo killed in the Matrix movie) is dead. But however, he is reformatted and turned into Agent Smith #2. Thanks for all the reviews (and keep them coming!) I hope you like this chapter, enjoy!

****************************************************

Chapter Two: First Encounters (Part Two)

Originally Posted on July 18

Syaoran didn't like this one bit. Where were the people he was supposed to meet up with? He wondered if it had all just been a cruel trap. He supposed he would just wait it out and see what this "Agent Smith" had in mind for them.

Neo was worried. They were getting closer and closer to the car, which he remembered dimly from his Thomas Anderson days. Once they got in, they would be in the hands of the most dangerous Agent alive. He knew that Agent Smith had been reformatted, and this time, he would be harder to kill. It would only be a matter of time before the Agents got all the information they wanted from Sakura and Syaoran. He couldn't let that happen! Morpheus had told Neo and Trinity that the two possessed an unnatural power. It was up to them to protect the two teenagers, and so far, they had not been doing such a great job. He dashed out from behind the shadows, determined to save them, with Trinity close behind.

"When we get all the information that we want from you two, all that's left would be…to kill you." Agent Smith said sinisterly while giving them a rather insincere smile.

"No way is that gonna happen! I'm not allowing it!" Neo barreled into Agent Smith, knocking him over and causing him to release his hold on Sakura and Syaoran. "Go now! Run!" Neo shouted as he packed a series of punches into the Agent's stomach. He had no idea where the two teenagers went, but he was sure they were somewhere safe by now, or so he thought.

While Neo was fighting with Agent Smith, Sakura and Syaoran had run into some trouble of their own. "Hold it right there!" Agent Brown and Agent Jones stood in their way. "The only way past us…is past these." They raised their guns in unison.

"Duck!" Syaoran pulled Sakura to the ground as the bullets whizzed past them. "Sakura, the Cards!"

"Right!" Sakura pulled out her key and chanted, "Key holding the power of the stars, appear before me in your true form, as by our contract. I, Sakura, command you! Release!" The key changed into the wand as Sakura shouted, "Shield!" She turned to Syaoran, "Now we can figure out what to do." She turned to Syaoran, but was unpleasantly surprised when she realized that he was not beside her. The bullets from the Agents were having no effect on her…but where was Syaoran? The Agents didn't know what to do…so they did the first thing that they could think of…they ran for their lives.

Author's Notes:

I know this chapter is VERY short, shorter in fact, than my other two chapters. But keep in mind, this is only (Part Two) of who knows who many parts? I'm keeping it short so I can post sooner, so those people begging me for more will have something to satisfy them…for the time being. I'll come out with (Part Three) probably tomorrow. Who knows? Maybe I'll have a burst of inspiration and finish writing this whole scene. But before that happens, I just want to encourage all of you to review!!! It's the thing that keeps authors like me going…and going…and going! LOL. Well, thanks minna. Cya!

****************************************************

Chapter Two: First Encounters (Part Three)

Originally Posted on July 19

Syaoran stared around at his surroundings. Something was terribly wrong…where was Sakura? Suddenly he caught sight of her, safe inside the Shield bubble, the two agents running away from her. He wondered how he had gotten so far away from her. What had happened? As if in answer to his question, a voice behind him said, "You're safe from them here." He turned and caught sight of a homeless man hiding in the shadows. He felt uncomfortable because of the strange aura emitting from the old man. He started to say thanks when…

"Oh shit!" Neo gasped when he saw Agent Smith dematerializing from the host's body. "Where is he going, now?" He thought to himself. "Trinity!" He shouted. "Find the kids! I'll take care of the Agents!"

Sakura stared out from her Shield bubble. Where was Syaoran? She suddenly saw him…but what was that thing in the shadows beside him?

Syaoran was taken by surprise as he saw the man in front of him suddenly turning into…Agent Smith. "There's no way out…this alley's a dead end!" Was his last thought before receiving a crushing blow to his head.

Sakura was taken by surprise again when Syaoran suddenly walked around the corner…hadn't he just been in that dark alley? She turned to look again, but saw nothing. "Strange." She thought, but she hurried towards Syaoran anyway. "I'm so glad you're okay, Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran blinked his eyes a few times, trying to get adjusted to the darkness. He had a faint recollection of the events that had conspired earlier…but he could not even begin to guess why he was lying on the ground with a major headache…he groaned and began to sit up, just as he saw Sakura hurrying towards…a mirror image of him. "NOOOO, SAKURA!!!!"

Sakura flung herself into Syaoran's arms…it was strange…she didn't feel as comfortable as she usually did with Syaoran. She looked up to see the smirking face…of Agent Smith. She gasped and tried to run away, but the Agent held tight. She growled and thought to herself, "I'm not playing by the rules anymore!" 

She pulled out the Power Card and the Fight Card and chanted, "Power, grant me your strength! Fight Card, lend me your abilities!" The pink and blue auras of the Power and Fight cards wrapped around Sakura, lending her their powers.

Trinity stared in awe at the girl, whose powers, she surmised, rivaled even Neo's. She would be a welcome addition to the team. The pink and blue colors around the girl, Sakura, glowed brightly. Trinity decided that this was a fight worth watching…

"You wanna fight? I'll show you how to fight!!!" Sakura was getting really annoyed now. She had no doubt in her mind that this man had done something to harm Syaoran, and she was here to make him pay! She started off with a series of punches, which knocked the Agent off his feet and into the air. While in the air, the Agent did a drop-kick, which made Sakura lose her balance and drop down on the ground. She got up quickly and countered with her own punches and kicks. While doing her roundhouse kick, Agent Smith grabbed her foot and flipped her to the ground.

Sakura felt a stabbing pain in the back of her neck, then slumped down to the ground, unconscious. She had just been hit with the tranquilizer dart…

Trinity had seen what had happened, but she knew she could not stop the Agent. Where was Neo when they needed him? They didn't have much time left. The Agent was starting to haul Sakura up from the ground. She decided to take a chance and leveled the gun towards his head. "BAMMM!!!"

Agent Smith had finally captured the girl. He smiled to himself. She would be the perfect bait. "Morpheus will try to save her, and when he does…well, it's not going to be like last time…once we've got him, he won't be escaping again for a long time." He smirked to himself, but in his haste to pick up the girl, his gun slipped and fell to the ground, unnoticed. Suddenly, he turned around to see a bullet speeding towards him. He dodged the bullet easily, and the others that followed it. He felt for his own gun, and not finding one, he sprinted towards Trinity at breakneck speed. 

Trinity's eyes widened as she saw the Agent coming towards her with unimaginable speed. As he crashed into her, she flew backwards into the brick wall, dropped down, and crumpled into a heap.

Neo had encountered some problems of his own…the two Agents were constantly running away from him…he decided to stop pursuing them and instead, hurried back to where he had last left Trinity.

Syaoran waited for his headache pain to subside and lifted up an ofuda. Raising his sword, he chanted, "Force know my plight, release the light! WIND!!!" The wind surrounded Agent Smith, blinding him, and for a moment, the usually confident Agent was at loss for what to do. The wind, however, tapered off as Syaoran lost more strength. A sleek black car rounded the corner, and Smith shoved Sakura into it before getting in himself.

"Go!" He shouted to Agent Johnson, They sped off, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

"Don't…take…Sakura…away…from…me…" Syaoran whispered into the still night. He fought to stay awake, but fainted and collapsed, landing on the hard concrete ground.

Author's Notes: Did you like this chapter, or did you think it was a bit confusing? I was trying to do it in each character's point of view, like what each one was thinking as something happened. Please review below!!! Yup, another cliffhanger….I'm so sorry, guys! (It always ends in a cliffhanger…) Oh well, at least I update the story quickly, so you all can be satisfied! How did you like this? It is a lot longer than the last chapter…..Also, as to how Agent Smith copied Syaoran's features, I'm just gonna say that Agent Smith has new powers, meaning he can also "clone" or "copy" other people's physical characteristics (**sort of like Mystique in the X-Men movie) **in addition to all the powers he had in the Matrix movie. The end of the "miniparts"!!! Finally! LOL. Anyways, Tomoyo and Eriol coming up in the next chapter……*thinking* you know, I didn't get many reviews for (Part Two)…only three reviews (*sniff sniff*)…..maybe it was too short? Well, if you like this story, please review! I can only make my chapters better if you comment on them! .^_^. Thanks, everyone….


	3. Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed (Part On...

The Matrix Has You—CCS Style

The Matrix Has You—CCS Style

Author: phoenixangel

Type: AU

Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros and the Wachowski Brothers. Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp

Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed (Part One)

Syaoran groaned slightly as he lifted his head off his pillow. Where was he? Then, he suddenly remembered. Sakura! She had been taken away by those Agents. His mind screamed out in agony. His only true love had been taken from him…and he was determined to get her back! He bolted up in bed and tried to walk, but collapsed, still weak from last's nights events. He heard knock on the door and Neo's voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Syaoran called back, grimacing a little with the pain.

Neo opened the door and stepped in. "Funny," he replied. "Doesn't look like you're okay." He said with an easy smile. He helped Syaoran get back into the bed while Syaoran bombarded him with questions.

"What are they going to do to her?" Syaoran asked, fearing for Sakura's safety.

"Most likely the same thing they did to me," Neo answered grimly. "They're most likely to ask her questions concerning Morpheus…"

"But, I never told her about him!" Syaoran interrupted.

"Then, since they can't get any information out of her, they will probably insert a bug…." Neo grimaced at this, "and they might let her go. But then again, maybe they are waiting for us to find her…in that case, they will probably set a trap for us. But whatever the case, we have to make sure you are safe, first. Once we know you're going to be alright, we can begin searching for her. Now…do you think you're ready to meet Morpheus?"

Back at the Agent's headquarters, Sakura was locked in a cell guarded by Agents. She sighed and looked around. She was glad that she still had her purse and her Sakura Key with her. Everything she needed to help her escape was with her. In his haste to shut Sakura in the cell, the Agent had overlooked the fact that Sakura still wore the Key…now it was vital for her to free herself before he came back. Suddenly, she heard some muffled sounds coming from her purse…"KERO!!!!!!"

Author's Notes:

Hiya, minna! This is a REALLY short chapter…but I'm going blank…must be author's block. Anyway, this would be (Part One) of Chapter Three. When I'm finished with all the parts, I'm gonna combine it like I did with Chapter Two. What did you think of the combined Chapter Two? Did you like it? Anyway, this chapter is just the beginning…


	4. Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed (Part Tw...

The Matrix Has You—CCS Style

The Matrix Has You—CCS Style

Author: phoenixangel

Type: AU

Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros and the Wachowski Brothers. Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp

Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed (Part Two)

Tomoyo felt that something was wrong. Ever since yesterday night, when Sakura had gone to meet up with Syaoran at the club, she had felt something evil lurking in the air. True, she could not sense magical power, but where her best friend was concerned, anything was possible. Tomoyo couldn't wait much longer. She decided to give Eriol a call…

Syaoran stopped in front of the heavy ornate door looming in front of him. He paused for a second before lifting up his hand to grip the door knob. 

Trinity, who was standing close by, said, "This is it. When you get in there, be honest. He knows more than you can ever imagine." She smiled to herself as she thought back to the days when Neo first walked up to the door. She had said almost the same exact thing then.

Neo turned to Trinity, giving her a secret smile. She smiled back. Gone were the days when she had felt lonely…she was finally here with her true love, the prophesied One, and nothing could stop her from…giving him a kiss.

Syaoran, having seen none of the exchange, heaved a sigh and stepped inside the room.

Sakura was VERY surprised. She had not even known that Kero had crawled into her bag when she had gone to the club. "Kero, what were you doing???"

He replied, "Well, first of all…I was going to keep an eye on that GAKI!!!" Smoke came out of his ears, but stopped as he continued happily, "But then again, there were the awesome snacks….yum, yum!" He patted his fat belly.

"Well, Kero, I'm glad you're here, now. We've got to think of some way to escape without the guards noticing us!" 

Author's Notes:

Well, there! Tomoyo's in this chapter!!! Eriol's coming up soon. Also, thanks to **Gia** for reviewing EVERY one of my chapters!!! Thanks so much, you have no idea how happy I am that someone likes this story very much! And to **Timmah**, well, I think Sakura and Syaoran just HAD to have their powers to make the story interesting…well, it could have been ok if they had been computer hackers, but that's just not their style, lol. Plus, I love them with their powers, so…that's why. Also, ummm…Well, I just HAD to include some quotes from the movie…(It's my FAVORITE movie, by the way…hehe) just cuz I like them…LOL. Yeah, I guess you could say that Sakura's and Syaoran's powers don't exactly match up to the Matrix world…but then again, that's what makes it a CCS/Matrix crossover!!! Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	5. Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed (Part Th...

The Matrix Has You—CCS Style

The Matrix Has You—CCS Style

Author: phoenixangel

Type: AU

Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros and the Wachowski Brothers. Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp

Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed (Part Three)

****

Ring! Ring!! Eriol rolled over in his bed and fumbled on his nightstand for his glasses. "Who could be calling at this hour?" He thought to himself. "It's three o' clock in the morning!"

"Hiiragizawa-kun! I think Li-kun and Sakura-chan might be in trouble!"

Instantly, he was on alert. But just what could have happened to them? They were, after all, the most powerful sorceror and sorceress, besides himself. "Nakuru! Spinel! We've got trouble!" He got dressed quickly to go over to Daidouji-san's house.

Nakuru was awakened from a sound sleep by Eriol's voice, magically magnified to wake up the whole household. "Go away, Eriol…I need my beauty sleep," Nakuru mumbled while taking a pillow and pulling it over her ears. Eriol appeared in her doorway, "Nakuru, wake up, onegai! Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun are in danger!"

Nakura groaned while she got up from bed, then brightened, chuckling, as she thought of an ingenious way to wake poor sleeping Spinel Sun up from his long nap…she picked up a huge chocolate bar…and crammed it into Spinel's mouth. @_@ "Suppi-chan!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Spinel woke up instantly…to the taste of sweets in his mouth…. "SUPPI…WANT…MORE…CANDY!!!!!!!!!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * 

Morpheus felt a presence in the room as he was staring out the window. He turned around and took off his sunglasses. "We meet at last, Syaoran. As you no doubt have guessed, I am Morpheus."

"You wanted to know the answer to your question, Xiao Lang?"

"Yes…the matrix…what is the matrix?"

"The matrix is everywhere. It is all around us. It's in the things that you touch, the food you have tasted, the sights you have seen, the people that you treasure. It clogs your senses, it gives you an unreal vision of the world."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran was afraid now…afraid of the truth.

Morpheus opened a small silver case and took out two pills. He held them out, one in each hand, and said, "Now, you have a choice…you want to stay here in this world, you take the blue pill. You'll wake up in your bed and won't remember a thing. However, you can also take the red pill…and I show you the world on the other side. This is your last chance. You cannot take them both. Make your choice wisely…"

Syaoran stared at the two pills, unable to make a decision. He looked up, "What about Sakura?"

"It's your choice…if you want to stay here to protect her, fine. But if you want the truth, you'll have to see it for yourself."

"No." He replied. "I have to save Sakura first." He turned and ran out the door, leaving Morpheus shaking his head grimly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sakura was having problems calling out her cards. "Kero-chan! My magic isn't working!"

Kero flew over to where she was and examined the cards. "They look fine to me…I think the people that brought you in here did something to this room. They must have done something to repel your magic."

"Then there's nothing I can do!" Sakura cried.

"Well, I don't know about that…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Syaoran ran out of the building and faced a abandoned street. "Where am I?" He thought to himself. All he saw was unoccupied buildings, looming over him and blocking out the moonlight. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Neo and Trinity appeared at his side.

"If you want to find her, you will need our help," Neo said, in answer to Syaoran's unspoken question.

"Fine then! Let's get started!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, Eriol had arrived with Nakuru and Spinel at Tomoyo's house. Even though she was worried for Sakura, she still carried along with her, the trusty camcorder. Eriol grinned to himself. "Some things never change." He whispered. He had come back to Japan after he and Mizuki Kaho had split up. They had agreed it was for the best. That was when Eriol decided to move back to Japan, for a reason even he didn't understand…

"Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo waved her hand in front of Eriol's face.

Eriol snapped out of his reverie and concentrated, instead, on finding Sakura and Syaoran.

* * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Touya and Yukito had been working the night shift at Touya's part-time job when Yukito sensed an odd aura around. He motioned to Touya to go outside with him, where he instantly turned into Yue. "I sense that something has happened to my Mistress, Touya-kun. I will do my best to find her." With that, he flew into the air, leaving behind a very worried onii-chan.

"Please find her," Touya hoped.

Author's Notes: I'm sure all of you have noticed that Tomoyo and Eriol call each other by their last names. There is a reason for that, as something will happen to bring them closer…hehehehe. Anyway, please review my story! Oh yeah, from now on, there will be a "Suppi-chan Omake" (u know, I wondered what would happen if suppi were to be the host of the omake, instead of kero…if any of you have seen the japanese eps, you would know what I mean)

So, on to the Suppi-chan Omake (episode 1):

Suppi-chan: Ohayou minna! Here I am, Eriol's trusted guardian "servant"!!!" (steams and grumbles to himself) "always, making ME do the work instead of Nakuru………laundry, cooking, washing dishes….ARGH!!! (grumble grumble) Well! Here I am with the new episode of "Suppi-chan Omake!"

Kero-chan: Co-starring the incredibly handsome and talented, KERO-CHAN!!!!

Suppi-chan: (pushes Kero off the stage) "Get out of my way! This is MY show!!!"

Kero-chan: (drops down and begs) "PLEASE??????? I'll give you lots and lots of sweet CANDY!!!!" (crams one down suppi's throat)

Suppi-chan: (eyes swirling) heh heh heh heh *evil laughter* want…heh heh…more.

Kero-chan: "Hmmm? What did you say?" (leans forward to hear better)

Suppi-chan: (grabs hold of kero's throat) SUPPI WANT MORE CANDY!!!!!!! (starts shaking poor kero) NEED MORE!!!!!! *goes into hyper mode* CANDY CANDY CANDY!!!!!!!! (flies around the room eating everything sweet)

Kero-chan: (sees a disaster) NO!!! not my pudding!!!!! My pudding!!! Get out of my PUDDING!!!!!

**********************************

Phoenixangel: Geez!!! That's the last time I'M gonna have THEM do a show! Now onto MY version! *heh heh heh*

Phoenixangel Omake (episode 1)

Syaoran: What are you going to do to me?????

Phoenixangel: (grins evilly) THIS!!!! (kisses him on the lips)

Syaoran: (turns fire-engine red) A…ano….

Sakura: (walks in on the scene) hoe? (a pause…*brain finally clicks*) HOEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neo: What the hell are you doing?

Phoenixangel: You'll see…(bends down to kiss him)

Neo: (holds hand up) No…

Phoenixangel: (frown) No?

Neo: (leans up to kiss her)

Phoenixangel: Ohhh….(goofy grin)

Trinity: (walks in…surveys the scene…jump-kicks Neo)

Phoenixangel: _ ouchie…

Trinity: You're next.

Phoenixangel: (runs for her life!!!!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LOLOL!!! So how did you like the "omakes"?

I will make more in the upcoming chapter! Please review!!! Arigatou tomodachi! (Thank you, my friends!)


	6. Chapter Four: Hidden Weapon

The Matrix Has You—CCS Style

The Matrix Has You—CCS Style

Author: phoenixangel

Type: AU

Disclaimer: The Matrix belongs to Warner Bros and the Wachowski Brothers. Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp

Chapter Four: The Birth of the Machine (Part One)

Kero was running out of options and it looked like the Agent was going to come back. He heard footsteps out in the hall, so Kero quickly dove inside Sakura's bag. Agent Smith appeared at the door, and motioned for Sakura to follow him. Sakura turned her head, mad at the idea of him kidnapping her, and refused to acknowledge his presence. The Agent smirked to himself, then grabbed her arm roughly, "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not!"

Kero, seeing the chance to escape through the open door, quickly flew out before the Agent caught sight of him. Sakura did, however, and hoped that he would find the others soon...before anything else could happen.

*****************************

A few minutes later…

"WHAT?! What are you going to do to me??" Sakura yelled while the Agents strapped her into the chair with iron shackles. Looking into the lab room through the window on the door, Sakura could tell that the "scientists" were preparing some kind of experiment…with her? Her heart filled with dread at the possibilities of what they could do to her. They probably kidnapped her to use her power over the Clow Cards against Syaoran and Neo! She struggled vainly against the bonds that held her tight. "Kero," her mind silently urged, "Please hurry!"

The door slid open as a scientist, dressed in a white lab suit stepped across the threshold to come to a stop before Sakura. He held in his hands a needle filled with a tainted substance. Sakura's eyes widened in fear as he injected the needle into her neck. "This won't hurt a bit…not a bit." The searing burning pain of the poison swept through her whole entire body as she screamed and jerked convulsively, while her heartless kidnappers looked on with amused smiles. She lost all consciousness and blacked out.

The Agents wheeled Sakura into the lab room while the scientist got the equipment ready. "We'll be using a highly technical laser gadget here, but she will still be in a lot of pain through this whole procedure," he warned. Agent Smith just smirked as he addressed his fellow Agents, "And we won't want that, will we, boys?"

As the scientist inserted the microchip inside of Sakura's head, and fused it with the laser beam, he explained to them the effects of the microchip on her thinking and memory.

"This machine, as she is now known, will not remember a thing about her past, so unless a really traumatic experience brings back her memories, she will be your guinea pig to play with. Back to her memories…her subconscious will still function, but it will have no control over what the machine does of the orders you give, unless if she has the strong willpower to fight it mentally. Also, with this microchip, you can track her whereabouts, in case you have suspicions about her loyalty to the Agency. However, when the real…human…does break through the effects of the chemical and the microchip, she can never be under your control again. This machine will have the powers of Neo…but I'm supposing you will be using the powers to destroy, to change, and to cause destruction and death, unlike our dear friend, Mr. Anderson. Use it wisely. Do you understand?"

The Agents nodded as the scientist turned to go. Sakura sat up, blinking her eyes mechanically, as Agent Smith turned towards her saying, "Ready for your first task...?" He smiled maliciously. "Let's see what your REAL abilities are…"

Author's Notes: Eeek, sorry for not posting in such a long time, you guys! So how do you all like this chapter? Good, bad, awesome? Give me you thoughts when you post your review below! I like this chapter, it's such a nice plot twist! (Well, I think so, anyway!) Hmmmm…has there been any other stories with a microchip Sakura? LOL, I got the idea when I was watching a movie last night (no, Geo, not the Matrix!! Cuz, of course, Neo doesn't have a microchip embedded in his brain, though he DOES have that horrible plug and that "bug" that was implanted in him….ickkk….I shiver every time I think about it! Though I would like to watch it again!) But anyway, I had SOOO much homework for school, so I didn't have time to post or get any new ideas, until now! TV and movies do free your mind, as well as reading! So, arigatou minna! Oh yeah, I'm also a VOICE ACTOR (heheheh!) for Card Captor Sakura (on the internet) for Tomoyo-chan, Kaho-sensei, and Kero-chan! Check out the voice clips on THIS site:

[http://www.public.asu.edu/~pengenn/ccs.html][1]

My name is listed under "PhoenixAngel" and I did some of Tomoyo's songs already! But anyway, just check it out, we're doing a fandub for the first episode of CCS (Sakura and the Mysterious Magical Book). There are also voice openings for Keroberos, Suppi, Spinel Sun, and Chiharu, so anyone else interested should email the coordinator. The email is posted on the website.

Ack, my Author's Notes are turning out almost as long as the story, itself! I better go, now, before I ramble on any more!

   [1]: http://www.public.asu.edu/~pengenn/ccs.html



End file.
